


Un malentendido

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Series: Piezas imperfectas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Draco need a hug, Drama Queen!Draco Malfoy, Drarry en Español, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Revivamos el Drarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: Draco puede ser un poco dramático de vez en cuando, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer cuando cree que su novio le ha sido infiel? Un malentendido puede ser el principio del fin.





	Un malentendido

**Author's Note:**

> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.
> 
> La historia solo está disponible en fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry) y aquí. Para más dudas, mirad mi perfil de ao3.
> 
> ¡SIENTO EL RETRASO! :(

**vi. un malentendido**

—¿Qué se supone que haces? Creo que no me ha quedado claro.

Draco ni se inmutó, continuó removiendo el potingue con el que había estado trabajando desde la noche anterior. Se limpió el sudor con la manga de la sudadera, gruñó un improperio y, con magia sin varita, echó el resto de ingredientes. Pansy había llegado hacía diez minutos con sus típicos aires de grandeza. Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de prohibirle la entrada, la muy hija de perra había manipulado sus protecciones, no sabía cuando exactamente, y se había aparecido en medio del salón. Por suerte, o por desgracia, reconoció su núcleo mágico y no perdió la concentración en su obra maestra.

Mudarse a un apartamento en el barrio mágico de Bristol había sido una buena idea, una fantástica, en serio, porque era la única zona mágica de lujo que había llamado su atención. No obstante, su fantástica idea se convirtió en la peor que había tomado en la vida, en el momento en el que tuvo que montar un laboratorio en medio de su salón, porque no podía utilizar el de su lugar de trabajo ya que lo que estaba haciendo, poco o nada tenía que ver con sus prácticas.

Pansy bufó, supuso que molesta ya que Draco seguía ignorándola.

—¿Vas a decirme ya qué mierda haces o voy llamando a los sanadores? ¡Draco, por las tetas de Merlín!

—Cállate —escupió entre dientes, ahora se acercaba el momento clave, si fallaba, si se equivocaba, todo su trabajo se iría a la mierda. Y no podía permitírselo—. Dame un minuto.

Pansy resopló, pero aceptó a regañadientes. Draco la escuchó moverse por detrás de él, seguramente buscando un sitio libre para sentarse. A fin de cuentas, era su mejor amiga y como toda mejor amiga, la paciencia estaba en el paquete de su relación. Tenía que ser así, o se habrían asesinado hacía años.

Dos minutos después, la poción estaba lista.

—Necesita reposar dos horas, pero ya ha pasado el peligro.

—¿Vas a decirme ya a qué viene esta tontería? ¿Se te está pegando ya el síndrome Granger?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras se deshacía de los guantes y limpiaba cualquier estropicio con un pase de varita. Mantenerse entretenido ayudaba a no pensar, a no darle vueltas a lo que ocurrió anoche, en ese puto pub  _muggle_. Draco apretó los dientes con demasiada fuerza, y se dijo que necesitaba tranquilizarse o Pansy olería el problema y no se marcharía de allí sin saberlo.

No necesitaba a nadie más allí para volverse loco, muchas gracias.

—Es una poción.

Pansy alzó la ceja.

—No me jodas. No me habría dado cuenta. Muchas gracias.

—Métete el sarcasmo por donde te quepa. —La apuntó con la varita. Pansy ni reaccionó—. Es confidencial.

—Lo que hace Theo es confidencial —le aclaró con calma—, porque es inefable. Tú estás haciendo la residencia en San Mungo, que es muy distinto, así que no me toques los ovarios y desembucha.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, entre molesto y aburrido, pero ni así consiguió que Pansy cayera en la trampa. Era una chica muy lista, demasiado diría, incluso, y tenía un puto máster en  _cómo-mierda-tratar-y-descifrar-a-Draco-Malfoy_ , seguramente con matrícula de honor en todas las malditas asignaturas, así que era una tontería fingir que no pasaba nada malo.

—Es un castrador.

—¿Perdona? —se burló—. ¿Para qué coño quieres un castrador y por qué no vas a una tienda a conseguirlo? Sabía que el perro de Potter era un ligón de cuidado, pero no tanto…

—No es por Canuto. —Así se llamaba el cachorro que Draco le regaló hacía un par de años. Era el rey de la casa. Lo echará terriblemente de menos—. Es por  _Potter_.

Pansy se irguió en el sofá, mucho más interesada en la conversación que unos segundos atrás. Draco agachó la mirada.

—¿Qué ha hecho Potter para que sea «Potter»? —preguntó, escupiendo el apellido de su novio de la misma forma que él, como si se tratara de puro veneno. A Draco se le encogió el corazón, porque ya no sería más su novio.

_Ni el de nadie, porque vas a castrarlo, Draco._

—Se supone que está en una misión… —dijo de pronto, en un patético intento para explicarle a su amiga, y a sí mismo, lo que había sucedido.  _Merlín, tenía unas ganas increíbles de echarse a llorar en su regazo_ —, que no vuelve hasta la semana que viene, así que… yo… me fui con los chicos a un pub muggle y…

—Draco…

—No, déjame terminar… —lloriqueó, se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza, no debería de estar llorando por un imbécil—. Le vi, bailando con uno y… ¡se besaron en mis narices, Pans, en mis putas narices y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que salir corriendo de allí!

Era inútil fingir que estaba bien, que podía con esto y con mucho más, por lo que se rindió y se tiró a los brazos de su amiga, quien le recibió encantada. Estuvo llorando un buen rato. Pansy casi no dijo nada, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya estaba maquinando algo, o dándole vueltas a sus palabras, porque no tenían sentido ninguno. Harry no podía haberle hecho eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué me ha hecho esto?

—No lo sé, cariño, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

—¿Y el castrador? —sollozó, sin levantar la cabeza de su escondite.

—Tendrá que esperar, imagínate que es un malentendiendo, os quedaríais sin sexo.

Era una especie de broma, pero Draco no se veía con las fuerzas para reírse. No, al menos, en esas circunstancias.

XXX

Harry observó como se llevaban al camello levitando. Habían tenido que usar varios hechizos tranquilizantes, porque el muy idiota no dejaba de protestar y resistirse, a pesar de saber muy bien que no tenía ninguna escapatoria, porque había intentado venderle droga a un auror.

A veces Harry se sorprendía de los idiotas que algunos podían llegar a ser.

—No me creo que hayamos pasado una noche en vela para esto —le dijo, Chloe, a su lado—. Me duele la cabeza una barbaridad, qué asco le tengo a las discotecas, por favor.

—Era un pub —le corrigió—, aunque uno con la música demasiado alta.

—¡ _Muggles_! —escupió, pero sin maldad, Harry la conocía de sobra para saber que no tenía prejuicios contra ellos—. De verdad que creí que ese tipo era alguien gordo, ¡lo parecía, joder!

—Ese es el problema, que lo parecía.

—Lo siento mucho, jefe.

—No pasa nada, tú piensa que he sido yo quien le ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta.

Chloe frunció el ceño, asqueada.

—Hay pociones desinfectantes en algún lado… —Harry soltó una carcajada—. Lo digo en serio. Si yo fuera su novio, no querría las babas de otro.

—Si fueras Draco, no tendríamos esta conversación —le aclaró divertido y, por la cara de desconcierto que le puso, se vio en la obligación de añadir algo más de información—. Me estarías torturando, montando un espectáculo digno de una comedia romántica o, directamente, me habrías asesinado o castrado. Como si lo viera.

Chloe negó con la cabeza, horrorizada, aunque había una sonrisa en su boca que delataba que se había tomado sus palabras como una broma, pero no lo eran, Harry conocía a Draco, sabía cómo actuaba. Era demasiado leal para no pagar una traición con sangre, o lágrimas, o ambas cosas.

Quizá debería llamar a su novio para decirle cuánto le echaba de menos, y así asegurarse de que los astros no se habían alineado en su contra y se había enterado del beso baboso. Sí, el camello besaba con  _demasiadas_  babas.

Recuperó su teléfono, le dio tono, pero le acabó saltando el contestador.

—Qué raro.

XXX

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Theo, que te despistas, ¿dónde está Granger?

—¿Potter poniéndole los cuernos a Draco? —preguntó, por si las dudas. Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza—. ¿Hablamos del Potter que está colado hasta los huesos por Draco?, ¿el mismo que obra milagros aguantando a la reina del drama de nuestro mejor amigo? ¿En serio hablamos del mismo tipo que se tragó lo intragable…?

Esto no podía estar pasándole.

—¡Que estoy aquí, maldita sea! Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera o te voy a maldecir los huevos.

Theo le miró un segundo, parpadeó, y centró su atención en Pansy.

—No podéis estar hablando en serio.

—Sé lo que vi.

—Que me da igual lo que vieras, que me cuesta creer un montón que Potter tire a la basura vuestra relación por un rollo de una noche.

Eso era otra.

—¿Y si no es un rollo de una noche? —dudó, al borde de las lágrimas  _otra vez_ —. ¿Y si me lleva poniendo los cuernos mucho más tiempo?

Theo negó con la cabeza.

—Repito, ¿hablamos del mismo Potter que tuvo que ocultarte una fiesta sorpresa y casi le da un apoplejía? Porque me cuesta asimilarlo.

—Theo —le advirtió, Pansy, de mala gana—. ¿Dónde está Granger?

Su amigo comprobó la hora con un  _tempus_.

—En unos minutos habrá vuelto de…, bueno, ya sabéis cómo van estas cosas. Inefables y confidenciales.

Pansy bufó.

—La poción estará en una hora —dijo, como si nada, mientras tomaba asiento.

—¿Qué poción?

—No me preguntes, Theo, hazme caso.

XXX

A Draco iba a darle un infarto, si Granger no aparecía de una vez por todas. Theo había dicho que tardaría «unos minutos», pero es que llevaban esperando al menos cuarenta y cinco y la gryffindor no había dado señales de vida. Draco no sabía si aguantaría ni un segundo más. Harry le había traicionado de la peor de las maneras y aunque le encantaría descubrir que era un malentendido, todo apuntaba a lo contrario, y Draco quería morirse un poco más. Después de todo lo que habían luchado…, ¿se había ido a la basura por un rollo?

Merlín, quería cortarle las pelotas personalmente.

—Perdona, Theo, he tenido que… —se calló, Granger, al ver que no estaba solo—. Oh, estás ocupado, te dejo el informe aquí y después…

¡Se iba!

—No, Hermione, espera… están aquí para hablar contigo —resopló, su compañero, entre divertido y exasperado—. Una emergencia en toda regla.

Hermione ladeó el rostro confundida.

—¿Es por Harry?

Draco se puso rígido en su asiento.

—Todo está bien —aclaró, de todas formas, porque no entendía a qué venían esas caras—. Vengo de hablar con Ron, han atrapado a un camello y creen que puede llevarlos hasta la célula.

—Ah, ahora se dice «camello» —bromeó, Pansy, para quitarle hierro al asunto—. ¿En serio vas a proteger una infidelidad?

—¿Qué?

—Draco vio a Harry besando a otro ayer.

Hermione se relajó inmediatamente.

—Ya, al camello. Era parte de la misión —añadió, al ver la cara de horror de Draco—. Harry no es infiel. No le quedaba más remedio que besar a ese idiota, o si no creería que era un auror.

—Estamos hablando de Harry Potter. Todos le conocen.

—El camello es extranjero y estaba muy borracho, no iba a reconocerle.

Draco desconectó de la conversación. ¿Estaba Granger diciendo la verdad? No tenía ningún motivo para montar todo ese teatro. Encima la idea no era muy descabellada, que digamos. La verdad, si se paraba a pensarlo un segundo, la ropa que su novio llevaba puesta ayer no era muy de su estilo. ¡Ni siquiera tenía las gafas!

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

 **HARRY** : ¿Está todo bien? Hemos atrapado a un pobre diablo, pero no era el «pobre diablo» que necesitábamos, así que sigo trabajando. Un horror total porque os echo muchísimo de menos. ¿Te escapas un rato y te cuelas en mi despacho? Sé que sabes hacerlo. Te quiero.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón al leer el mensaje. Harry echándole de menos y él actuando como una reina del drama.

—Supongo que la poción puede esperar —intervino, cortando el hilo de la conversación que había derivado a lugares insospechados—. Pero nadie me impide que le agarre de las pelotas y le exija la verdad.

—No, supongo que no.

—¡Ha sido un placer! —canturreó entonces; se puso en pie, le dio un abrazo a Pansy y un beso en la mejilla a Granger antes de abandonar el despacho.

Theo suspiró resignado.

—Menos mal que me hice inefable para no verles el careto más de lo necesario.

—Oh, cállate.

XXX

Harry tuvo que prestarle la capa de invisibilidad y permitirle el acceso a los calabozos para que Draco terminara de creer su versión de los hechos. Normalmente no osaría hacer tal estupidez, porque podría costarle su puesto en los aurores, pero valoraba su salud mental y emocional, junto a sus pelotas, para que el riesgo no valiera la pena.

—¿Contento? —cuestionó, al volver al despacho. Draco no respondió, ni se desprendió de la capa. Harry arrugó la nariz—. Draco, no me toques las pelotas…

—¿Por qué no? —ronroneó  _más abajo_.

—Oh, joder.

—Sí, eso mismo vamos a hacer…

Harry cerró los ojos, murmuró una retahíla de improperios, pero se dejó hacer. ¿Cómo iba a negarse a las atenciones de su novio? Ni en un millón de años. No obstante, tuvo que morderse la lengua un segundo después, porque el imbécil de su novio le había agarrado la polla con demasiada fuerza.

—La próxima vez me dices la verdad antes, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió deprisa.

—Sí, sí, bestia.

Draco sonrió encantado.

**fin**


End file.
